fnaf QandA
by dotsuhollyleaf
Summary: ask any thing. the new game is out so now I am taking qeastions for the new animatronics.warning:BB is NOT sobor. I repeat BB is NOT sobor. he is madly addicted to waffles and licking walls- -
1. I have no idea why I posted this chapter

ask any thing you want. please ask. am doing this with chika, bonnie, freddy, foxy, and golden freddy


	2. love and stuff

Everyone:*walks into room with me*

Foxy: dotsu if this is another trick to get us to perform on your birthday ,I will kill you.

Dotsu: one: it's not. 2: my birthday was 3 weeks ago. And three: it's a Q and A!

Freddy: people aren't purpose to know we are alive.

Dotsu: Freddy, EVERYONE knows you are alive.

Freddy:... WHAT

Dotsu:we can talk about it later. But, the fans are waiting.*makes everyone sit down*

Foxy: *rolls his eyes.*

Dotsu: first one: gabby star: foxy,why do you hide behind the curtain and never join the others?

Foxy: Freddy doesn't like me*points to Freddy with thumb*

Freddy: it's not my fault you bit a kids face off.*shrugs*

Foxy: we need to have conference meeting, Monday,at noon.

Dotsu:ok.. next: gabby star: golden Freddy, you are either truly evil or really nice, which is it?

Gold:nether,AM just Hungary.*shrugs* it's not my fault Mick keeps a cupcake in his office and and never shares. Right Chicka?

Chicka: * blushes, then nods.

Dotsu: last one guys:deadgermangirl: Freddy: are you in love with any one?

Freddy:* blushes* NO WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT I DON'T LOVE THE NEW ANIMATRONIC AMY(my oc)!

Everyone: *looks at Freddy*

Dotsu:um... OK, well... that's all for today guys, sorry it's so small. If your wondering. I am here because if I didn't come foxy wouldn't, and I told you guys he would be here so... later


	3. new person

Dotsu: Hello every one and we are back. Am here with the stars of five nights at freddys, and a little some who you guys have been asking for! She performs with the band, she does occasionally shows with foxy, welcome the new ANIMATRONIC( my new OC), Amy!

Amy: hi. I play a drum set in the band and do small shows with foxy.

Dotsu: I just said that... well Amy will be joining us from now on so, ask her something to! Now, first question.

Deltav: Bonnie, are you a boy or a girl, and can I profile you as a girl?

Bonnie: AM BOY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS SAY AM A GIRL! BONBON IS THE GIRL, BUT THE SEQUELS NOT OUT YET SO SHE'S NOT HERE!

Dotsu: that's not the only reason(I don't know why, but I really hate BONBON).

Bonnie: delta, thank for that question, but please don't mark me as a girl, I hate it when people do that.

Dotsu: well... let's just move on.

Deltav:chicka, what is your favorite pizza?

Chicka:pepperoni with frosting stuffed crust. My amazing creation!

Gold: I LOVE THAT KIND!

Dotsu: next.

Deltav: gold... er... what are you exactly?

Gold:* rolls eyes* why does every one ASK that? Am not a demon, AM not a hallucination, AM just a animatronic like you rest of them. I just Don't have a indosceliton! I attack because Mike has a cupcake in his office! Okay dot, nextquestion

Melodyhearts16: Bonnie, do you like carrots?

Bonnie: only if there in a cake, I don't do veggies.

Freddy: you three really need to eat healthier foods. At least foxy drinks milk.

Gold: I drink milk... with cookies.

Amy: dot, please move on.

Dotsu: um... that was the last question. But I do have something to say. I got surgery yesterday. So I won't be updating that much. So don't worry, the show will go on. And am running out of ideas for Bonnie chronicles. So if you can, please go on there, leave me a review of you idea, and if I like it, I will right it, with credit. And don't forget to ask Amy SOMETHING! Later


	4. nothing special

Dotsu: Hello every one and we are back. We don't have any questions for Amy yet, so she's just going to shill back stage. First question.

Deadgermangirl: golden Freddy, what is your favorite thing?

Gold: eating.

Gabby-star:Bonnie,why did you choose guitar?

Bonnie: it's the only thing we could afford.*shrugs*

Gabby-star: Freddy, why don't you like foxy?

Foxy: Freddy can not answer that because we made a oath that we would never talk about it again.

FREDDY: I agree.

Dotsu: that's all we have for now. There some questions people ask, but I won't always answer. It's not personal, we just Don't know how to answer it. And please, no asking though. We love answering.


	5. Isis0107 calm down!

Dotsu: Hello everyone and we are back! Please, no questions for Mike. He has no idea we are doing this, and if he did I would be skinned alive. So please no Mike ones. First one.

Deadgermangirl:chicka, what's YOU relationship with foxy?

Chicka and foxy: FRIENDS.

RAGNOROK567: do any of you like Mike?

Dotsu: before anyone answers that, I have a question for you. Seabrook from soul eater right?

Amy: would you stop fan girling about everything.

Dotsu:*rolls eyes*Go on and answer it now...

Everyone but foxy and gold: yes

Foxy: he hates me, everyone hate me.

Dotsu: foxy, not every one, I like you, you my favorite.

Foxy:*grins*

Gold: not until he gives me his CUPCAKE!

Dotsu: um... next.

Isis0107: foxy, how old are you?

Foxy:23

Isis0107:Freddy, are you and gold Freddy brothers?

FREDDY: gold is my little bro!

Isis0107:golden Freddy: did you ever perform?

Gold: no, I just go around and give all the kids who behave really well treats and stuff!

Isis0107:Amy, who do you like?

Amy: Freddy…*blushes*

Dotsu: okay every one that's all we have for now. Keep asking! A I also have a tmnt q and a. And you can ask me question in that! So if you are a turtle fan, go check it out. Wow I have been updating a lot. This is like the third chapter today! And don't forget about Amy!


	6. stop it with the food!

Dotsu: Hello every and we are finally back. Still recovering from surgery, and had to stop frogs from taking over the world. Long story short AM baby sitting Mickey for a week.

Foxy: you had to baby sit your 17 year old brother? Your LIKE 6!

Dotsu: AM 12. T_T.

Foxy: *rolls eyes*

FREDDY: let's just get on with this.

Gabby-star: what are your favorite foods Besides pizza( I think Gabby asked that)?

Amy:chicken

Foxy:chicken

Chika:*derp face*

Foxy:*troll face*

FREDDY: cake.

Gold,Chika,Bonnie:CUPCAKES!

FREDDY: gold me and you really need to go on a diet...

Gold: why?

FREDDY: Amy and foxy are they Only two who actually eat healthy.

Gold: all think about.

FREDDY:*turns away from gold to talk to Dotsu*

Chika:*leans toward gold* your not taking a diet are you?

Gold: no.

Dotsu: next question!

Nottheanionking: gold, what do your favorite snack?

Gold: didn't I just answer that?

Dotsu: these were the only questions and I need at least 2 a chapter. Just answer!

Gold:*rolls eyes* cupcakes.

Dotsu: thank you. Okay that's all we have for now. Continue to ask and don't forget about Amy. I also need a animator for Bonnie cronicles. If you need more info on it go to Bonnie cronicles it's I believe the 5th chapter. Later!


	7. new character talk

Dotsu: Hello everyone and we are back! Am a little sick so am home from schools early. Hooray for the flu! First question!

Nottheonionking: what happened to Mike?

FREDDY: what did happen to Mike?

Everyone:*looks at dotsu*

Dotsu: ma bro donnie is a genius. He revived him like... 23 times? Yeah!

Foxy: oh come on! I had to kill him like 8 times and he is still alive! This sucks.

Hai Dere: foxy, who do you like?

Foxy: I am forever alone.

Amy: what about that one security guard we had a few years ago? He name was Jessica, right?

Bonnie: yeah foxy, I remember when you started hiring on her. Foxy, did you kill her on accident?

Foxy: don't remind me of that awful day...

Dotsu: next!

Gabby-star: are any of you afraid of being replaced in FNaF 2?

Foxy: no. Two reasons. 1. I have been behind a certan for a little less than 20 years and no longer care. 2. Me replacement isn't even built yet. What do I have to worry about?

FREDDY: YES I love doing shows!

Bonnie: I will cooperate but my replacement looks like crap. Get rid of her!

Dotsu: Bonnie, I couldn't agree more!

Chika: I.. I like doing shows.

Gold: I don't think AM being replaced. I might be by that guy with the strings that was in the trailer, but I think AM good.

Amy: AM not being replaced at all. *troll face*

Dotsu: well guys, that's all I got. And a few people have been asking and, once the new game comes out ( some time in February) I will be adding the new animatronics. But Bonnie gets to keep his face. And Fox is won't be through because she's not done yet. So no questions for them yet! Oh and almost forgot! * whispers something to foxy*

Foxy: *rolls eyes* fine. Hey Freddy!

FREDDY: *looks at foxy*

Foxy* steals hat and runs around pizzeria*

Freddy: *runs after foxy* FOXY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWIT!

Everyone:XD


	8. another new characters talk

Dotsu: Hello everyone and we are back. Before we begin, I have some presents from Gabby.*hands dead chicken to foxy*

Foxy: oh cool chicken!

Amy: AWWWWW! Gabby, can I have some chicken?

Dotsu: *hands cake to Chika*

Chika: YAY cake! Now finish the cupcakes and you will be forgiven.

Dotsu: you still haven't forgiven Gabby -star for the " why did the Chika cross the road" thing?

Chika:I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!

Dotsu:CD

CHIKA: * meguste face*

Dotsu:CD okay, first question!

Gabby-star: when you not hunting down night guards or entertaining children, what do you guys like to do?

Foxy: eat chickens* bites off chicken wing* hmmmm... Chika, your family taste delicious!

Chika: not funny!

Amy:*steals chicken leg*

Foxy: hey!

Amy: *troll face*

Dotsu: back on topic!

FREDDY, Chika,Bonnie,gold: eat!

Amy: same as foxy!

Cookiecutter 1108:Will there really be 8 animatronics in the new game!?

Gold: NO, Scott never told us if he was letting me in and there is also that puppet thing in the beginning of the trailer!

Dotsu: that's a really good point. I think they call the puppet marenenette or something. By for now!


	9. another flipin character talk

dotsu; hello every one. we are back, and I have some exciting news. sadly, the new animtronics could not make it. new chika already killed me twice. and dont be asking puppet master or balloon boy will not be here, they scare me and have also killed me twice. I still only on night 2.

sonicfanflame;amy, do you want to build a snowman?

amy; whats a snowman?

freddy; okay, thats just cruil, we have never left the pizzeria. except for foxy, when they had to take him out for finding a good curtin size.

foxy;*shudders* it was a dark day. it was so cold and there was weird white monsters on the ground!

dotsu; *rolls eyes* thats snow.

all animatronics; *gasp*

bonnie: the horror, sow must be awful if its so cold. our sercutes might freeze!

amy, chika; *girly screem*

dotsu;*rolls eyes* its pernowniced snow. and thats coming from someones who is disylexic. moving on.

gappy-star; chika, am I finally invited to the christmas party?

gold;what about my cupcakes?dotsu; almost forgot! *gives gold 150 cupcakes*

gold; *stuffs face*thank you.

chika; yes you are invited.

hai dere; amy, what color are your drums?

amy; blue!

bonnie; the color of the witch who tred to steal my face...

dotsu; dont worry, I got donnie to make you a new one. you just cant have it in the game, that would ruin it. well thats it. I thought this would be alot longer. and when you ask the new animatronics some thing, adrrress them as bonbon foxia chika and freddy2. thank you!


	10. puppet master wtf

dotsu; hey guys, new animatronics are nt here there are no Q for them ask them something, I had to lock chika in the basement to get her to stop trying to kill bonnie.

bonnie; chika what do you have against me.

chika; nothing! well... there is that time when you help gold eat all the cupcakes, and that other time you-

bonnie; ok, ok first queistion.

notteonionking; bonnie, how do you put up with there guys and there crazy antics?

bonnie; dotsu pays us. speaking of that, give me my 20 bucks.

dotsu;*rolls eyes* RAPH, GET ME SOME MONEY1!

raph; AFTER YOU GET THE DUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!111!

dotsu; how did she- oh yeah, we don't have a basement...

foxy;*face palm*

dotsu; I will be right back,

*hour later*

dotsu; okay am back. next question.

thegoatiestgoat;gold, if you had to kill someone, would it be all the cupcakes in the world or foxy?

gold; foxy!

foxy; I find that ofencive, but you are relatided to freddy, so you get a pass.

freddy; should I take that as a compliment or insalt?

dotsu; knowing yours and foxy's relationship, insalt.

guest;how do you feel about the new survival method in FNaF 2?

dotsu; hate it! I am still in the 2 night and have died like 6 times. stupid puppet master...

foxy; um... he can here you. *points up*

puppet master;*handing from roof* sup

dotsu; how did you get in here, I thought freddy2 and you where having a wrestling mach!

puppet master; I mach ended a little after you left, I came here with me and balloon boy be in this?

dotsu; how about this. we will have a vote. put in a review yes or no if you want them to be in here, please say know, it took me at least a month to get sensi to say yes to the four original animtronics

raph;*walks in* am telling spinter you brought home a bunch of killer robots. And puppet man, can you get that piece of pizza why your up there?

puppet master; sure.

dotsu; well by everyone. don't forget about the new animaronics.

puppet master; I like chicken

everyone;o-0


	11. I didn't know we had a basement

dotsu; hi guys we are back. this took a little longer than I hoped. me and ma brothers had to fight gaint talking rainbow beavers.

everyone;XD

dotsu; what?

foxy; sorry but, did you just say gaint talking rainbow beavers?

dotsu; yes.

everyone;*burst out laughing*

amy; did you get mauled with lollipops?

dotsu; NO! mickey did. lets just start okay.

gabby-star; where is maronette?

puppet master; I perfer puppet.

dotsu;WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!

puppet;been here. I came with the others.

everyone;*looks at gold*

gold; don't look at me!

dotsu; lets jsut move on...

raichu6543; foxy,can you be able to sperk diferent accents?

foxy; HA, I havn't used my pirate accent in 20 years!

dotsu; wow, we are already done. I thought it would be longer. this is short.

foxy; shorter than gaint talking raincow beavers?

dotsu; HEY, its not funny, donnie stoped breathing.

foxy; for how long?

dotsu;... 2 seconds

foxy;XD

dotsu; amy, can I borrow your drum stick?

amy; *hands drum stick*

dotsu; *hits foxy over head*

foxy; okay, ow!

dotsu;then don't-

donnie; *walks in*dot, what have I told you about not watching the animatronics when they are here? chika 2 is in raph's room again.

dotsu; ITS NOT MY FAULT I KEEP FORGETING WE HAVE A BASEMENT!1!

donnie;... we do have a basement. you just don'y remember where it is. -_-

dotsu; oh yeah... then where do I keep puting her.

donnie; In the chicken coop -_-

dotsu; we have a chicken coop?

donnie; -_-


	12. WTF PUPPET

dotsu; hello guys we are back. I have a few anouncments. first off, I found out we have a basement, and a chiken coop. I wounder why we have a chicken coop? we don't even have chickens.

foxy; um... dotsu *points out window at 5 chickens eating grain*

dotsu;... oh. well, next is some thing alot of people need to know. a lot of you have been conplaining about my grammer. Its okay. a lot of people don't know I am 40% dyesixec. well, now you know, so if anyone starts conplaining again, you ill be reported. thanks to all of you who don't give a crap. now, lets start.

raichu6543; what do you think of your new counterparts?

bonnie, freddy, foxy; gay

dotsu; okay, I understand bonnie and foxy, but what is wrong with freddy2?

freddy; he just looks gay.

dotsu; no wounder thay shut you down, language!

freddy; -_-

chika; I think she is a little cute.

amy; I don't have a counterpart *troll face*

puppet; so... can I tell the others what you guys think?

dotsu; HOLY, god, we need to get you a bell or something. how did you even get here?

puppet; I always follow chika.

dotsu; oh no. 3,2,1

raph; DOT!

dotsu; i will be right be.

*15 seconds later*

dotsu; okay, we are good.

foxy; WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!1!/?

dotsu;-_- I was gone for like 20 seconds.

foxy; thats 20 seconds wasted in my life. I could of been playing xbox.

freddy; *once a geek always a geek*

foxy; AM NOT A GEEK1! dot is.

dotsu; vocalliod... well, we are done. plaese keep asking


	13. things get sureois

dotsu; hi guys. so the others still fail to come to us. so please ask bonbon the mangle freddy2 and chika2 some stuff.

hai dere; chika, what if gold took cupcake, what would you do?

chika; I would-

gold; please, don't say it. I don't want to relive it. *shudders*

V.R.R Drangon;foxy, would you rather be a boy or a girl?

foxy; BOY1! FUCKIN BOY1!

dotsu; foxy, you really need to watch your language.

foxy; I know am suppost to be kid friendly but I just can't help it.

personalitysoup; freddy, what would you do if you lost your bowtie?

freddy; I really don't care.

dotsu; sorry about freddy and foxy, thay got into a fight.

freddy; well, I geuss some people shouldn't always listen to others. *shuggs*

foxy; * I widen and says " you set her up" in a small voice*

freddy; oh good, you finally grew a brain.

foxy; you, you set that poor girl up. she died because of you!

freddy; no, she died because of YOU. she died because you can't control your anger.

foxy; am glad they shut you down. what where you going to get bonie shut down next or something? I, I can't believe this. you told her to do that. you let her die. then you act like the pizzeria was going to close. you freaked out when I...

freddy; go back to your stupid cove. all you did was get in the way of the band.

dotsu; um... by guys.

so a lot of you where most likly woundering what that was. I few of you may have read the 87 incedent. if not, go to to my profile and read it. I believe that foxy killed the kid from the bite of 87, but freddy always hated him so he told the little gitrl to call him stupid that is not in the throey changed last week. so go and read it now.


	14. thay are finally here

dotsu; hi guys we be back. so this time the new animtronics are joining us. and good news, last night, I found out bonbon i a guy. yeah... and can't remember who said it but I watched that video. freddy's spagetteria. I was going to show it to everyone but as soon as foxy started playing the pieano, real foxy threaned to get the bazooka. and my dyeslexia doesn't want to cooroporate at the moment, so just bare with me. now before I begain lets introdus the new characters. here is witchofthewest, A.K.A. bonnie2!

bonnie2; okay I said it once I will say it again. stop calling me a witch, am a guy!

bonnie; how about gaywitchofthewest?

everyone;XD

bonnie2; -_-

dotsu; next is cutiewithacupcake,A.K.A chika2!

chika2; awww, thanks dottie.

dotsu; you call me dottie agaion I will whip out the katana. my brothers keep stuff from me but the suck at hiding things.

foxy; tell us something else you found.

dotsu... oh! last night I found out raph still sleeps with his stuffed bear. And I thought mickey was scared of the dark.

foxy;how do you do that?

dotsu; I always borrow one of gold's cameras. he is amazing with blackmob. okay. we need to move on. next up is bitchontherceiling, A.K.A mangle!

mangle;* pionts to throet.

foxy; you lost your voice bxx again didn't you?

mangle; *nodds*

dotsu; next we have statureonstage, A.K.A freddy2!

freddy; hey freddy2, you, are gay.

freddy2; at least am cute.

freddy; ha! you, cute,yeah cause all kids love a singing, um... hey dot I need a comback.

dotsu; freddy2 I myself think you look stupid, and am only 12!

foxy; wait, you 12! I thought you where like 6! your so short!

dotsu; AM A FLIPING CAT!

foxy; you should still be like 5 feet bigger. and you would think the wings would add a foot or more?

dotsu; okay, I dont care. lets just start.

puppet; hi

everyone;o_0

dotsu;o_0 HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

puppet; madgec.

dotsu; okay first question!

branzonglover52;foxy, are you scared of the mangle?

foxy; Ha! you think I would be scared of a pink pile of wires with lipstick? you need to get a life man.

tehgaoetestgoet;dotsu, do you love any of the animatronics?

dotsu; love? no. like, I will just do a list of my favorite to least favorite. foxy, bonnie, chika2, chika,gold, mangle, puppet,freddy2, bonnie2, freddy, then balloon boy. so, I like all of them * wraps wings around everyone* but balloon boy scares , thats all I have for now. and, little twist, now going to take dares.

animatronics; *huddle together*

dotsu; *evil grin* raphie has taught me so much. okay, so you can dare anything. but nothing sexual.

foxy,freddy, chika, chika2;thank god.

dotsu; can someone please dare freddy and foxy to be friends for at least a chapter. just please.

mickey; *walks in for no reason then walks out.

dotsu;o_0 okay. by guys!


	15. someone got into the catnip

dotsu; hello everyone, and we are lets get the dares out of the way.*whispers to foxy*

foxy;*again? really? oh fine. *steals freddys hat and runs out the door*

freddy;FOXY YOU BASTARD, NOT AGAIN!*runs after foxy*

everyone;XD

puppet; didn't someone dare foxy to do that on like, chapter 4 or some where around there?

dotsu;I think. we just won't do there questions until they get back. most likely foxy won't be back. and you ever asked that, I can't remember who, I choose foxy because he is the fastest and most likly to survive.

bonnie2; that is a really good reason.

dotsu; oh and bonnie2, bonnie wrote this for you, read it out loud.

bonnie2; twikle, twinkle little star, bonnie wants to hit me with a car, throw me off a cliff so high, hope I break my neck and die... why do you hate me so much?

bonnie; dotsu pays me 20 bucks.

bonnie2;-_-

chika; well, you did steal your face...

mangle; h-he st-stoll-l your fa-a-ace? ( mangle still fails to find a good voice box)

chika2; you poor think.

mangle; co-come on y-y-you p-p-p-p-poo-r th-th-ing, le-lets go.

mangle,chika2,bonnie; walk out

bonnie;* turns around and holds up middle finger*

freddy2; did he really just steal the girls?

bonnie2; yes, yes he did...

dotsu; well... lets just wait for them to come ack. am going to go see if I can borrow ice cream kitty for a little.

*2 hours later*

dotsu; okay, every one is back, so lets go. we only have one question right now, so... this is going to be a little short.

draxion oblivion; bonbon' why did you take bonnie's face? why?

bonnie2; please stop calling me bonbon people. I am a man! and I didn't want to steal it. do you think I had a choice. am a fucking animaronic, I don't control what humans do!

dotsu; you still... balloon boy haw long have you been standing there?

balloon boy; alast dotsu; I have been traveling far distinces to find the nomnom buretto.

dotsu;... what?

balloon boy; nomnom buritto.

foxy; okay, they really need to hire a macanic. we have balloon boy the idiot, freddy the gay, chika the thing in a bikini and foxia the big pile of wires with lpstick!

balloon boy; we in the magical pixie forest!

dotsu; magcical... pixie forest?

balloon boy; yes magical pixie forest!

freddy; I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with foxy.

everyone; o_0

freddy;*looks around* what?

balloon boy; I like waffles!

amy; what, are waffles!?

balloon boy; their fluffy pockets, of deliousness!

dotsu; okay, we should propably end the chapter and wait for balloon to get sobor again. bye guys


	16. short very short

dotsu; ello govnas! we are back. I will warn you before we start, balloon boy still fails to be sobor.

balloon boy; A pototoe flew around ma room before you came, exstuse the mess I made!

everyone;o_0

dotsu; lets start nw...

hai dere; amy, what do you think of freddy 2.0?

amy; *looks at freddy* he looks almost the same really.

hai dere;gold; why don't you have a endo?

gold;... *slaps freddy* YOU NEVER TOLD I DIDN'T HAVE A ENDO!

dotsu, amy, balloon boy; *gasps, eyes start sparkaling* BITCH SLAP PARTY! * starts slaping each other*

foxy; ... um... lets move on...

V.R.R drangon; do any of you like skrellex?

foxy, dotsu; LOVE

mangle; d-d-dot? how do-do you -kn-kn-know wh-at that i-i-is? you are lik-li-like 6!

dotsu; for the last time, AM 12!

megalexmaster;freddy, have you every wanted to leave the restaurant?

freddy; hell no!

freddy2; it wouldn't be too bad.

dotsu; wow, that was really short. well bye!


	17. poor balloon

Dotsu: ello govnas. We be back. Chapters won't be coming out as much as they are now. My computer Brock so am back on the kindle.

Mitzicrossing: mangle, are you a boy, or Fremantle:-_- g-girl

Mikeschmidt: dotsu, why did they let a 6 year old on this site?

Dotsu:HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY AM FUCKING 12!

Balloon boy: * starts spinning around in circles* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Everyone:o _0

Dotsu: balloon, just go home, your criminalizing boy: * walks out door*

Dotsu:* no, not that way!

Raph: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Balloon boy: AWWWWW

Everyone: * runs to balloon boy*

Balloon boy was a Sai in his arm.

Balloon boy:* juggles arm and laughs*

Dotsu: shrinks into shadow* ( good thing black fur) if anyone asked, AM not here.

Foxy: got it.


	18. happy foxy day!

Dotsu: Hello everyone, I be back. First let's get the dares out of the way. I warned Freddy and foxy a few days ago. Go on guys.

FREDDY: * rolls eyes, give foxy gift box*

Foxy:*opens gift and gasps* it's a screw! I need one to put in my arm! Gangster nicest thing you have every done for me!* hands gift box to Freddy*

FREDDY: * opens* it's empty

Dotsu: I think it represents you heart.

Mitzicrossing: foxy, are you in love with the mangle?

Foxy: ha! Do you think I would like a pile of pink wires with lipstick?!

Willowthewolf: foxy, do you like hugs?

Dotsu: of course he does!* wraps wing around foxy*

Foxy: actually I don't really-

Dotsu: ship up. Okay guys,I had a weird week so I might not be uploading that much. Long story short am baby sitting donnie and Raph's friend Casey.


	19. AM 12 for gods sake

Dotsu: ello govnas, we are back! I just got bleat night 3 on five nights at freddys 2,since antimatter keeps killing me*glares at marenenette*

Puppet master:*shuggs*

Foxy: CD you are calling him shit master?

Dotsu: yes, first question!

Tehgoetestgoat:dotsu, what does it feel like to be a 6 year old surrounded by animatronics?

Dotsu:-_-... FOR THE LAST FRECKING TIME, I AM 12!

The goatestgoat: gold,if you had to kiss a animatronic or kill all cupcakes,which animatronic would you kiss?

Gold:I would kiss Chika2, she is hot and could make more cupcakes!

Balloon boy: WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES!

Every one:o_0


	20. BB now we know

dotsu: I am finally back and- OH MY GOD BONNIE YOUR ALIVE!*hugs bonnie*

bonnie:* trys to wriggle away from dot, but fails* um... am I missing something?

foxy: she got into this thing called fnaf comic. now she is madly obsessed with it.

dotsu: it was amazing.* starts talking really fast* you where walking back from the cove and gold came up and gave you a big hug from behind, and possed you, then balloon boy sneak up on marenntte and he was acculy sobor and was really happy so he was all like" I just had to tell you what I just wittnesswed and what a hug it was! golden freddy possesed bonnie!" and then puppet was all like" he what!?" then puppet ran off and almost killed gold but gold was still alive. then chika can and was really worried and found bonnie, and bonnie told her what happen!*gasps for breath* but bonnie was bleeding! well... kind of. his suit had a really small tear in it and was leaking oil stuff. see* shows bonnie picture on her phone*

bonnie; um... thats interesting? oh! did you gather the stuff?

dotsu; its in a file in a place you would never find it.

foxy; its in room isnt it?

dotsu; um... mabye. okay we need to begain!

hello;do any of you know why everyone likes foxy the best?

dotsu; I like him because I think he is misunderstood.*hugs foxy*

foxy; thank you dot and arent you a little too young to have a phone?

dotsu;-_- for the last time... I AM FREAKING 12! MICKEY! COME HERE!

mickey: * walks in* mmhmm?

dotsu; how old am I?

mickey; *shugs* like 7?

dotsu;-_-where is donnie?

mickey; barn.

dotsu; leo?

mickey;nap.

dotsu; raph?

mickey; ...

dotsu; please dont tell me you accudently pushed him off the roof again.

mickey;*walks out*

dotsu; sigh... moving on...

shadow of pheonix: animatronics, who do you hate most in the group?

bonnie, foxy, both chikas: bonnie2

bonnie2: why?

bonnie; you look gay, am sorry.

freddys; BB.

freddy; he always drinks my coffee!

dotsu; that explains so much

BB; am standing right here!

everyone;o_0

dotsu; oh my god your acculy sobor.o_0

gold; I have to say this, I really hate puppet master.

puppet master; * crazy calm*

freddy;* leans to gold* once this over run like hell

gold: *nodds*

mitzicrossing: puppet, are you glad that when I draw I make your terrifying face adorable.

puppet master; fan art is how I got dot to like me.

dotsu:* looking at flora's puppet master fan atr* omg its so cute! look at him choking golden freddy, awwww.

gold; ... whty do you hate me?

dotsu; well this morning, I was like 2 seconds into fnaf 2 night 6 and you killed me so... ( that really did happen to me)

foxy; I cant believe you still like us after all the intence deaths we have caused.

dotsu; HAVE YOU FORGOTtED WHO MY FLIPING BROTHERS ARE!? ( in case you havent noticed, dotsu is my OC and does not at all live like me. her brothers are the teenage mutant ninja turtles(2012 version, dont judge me!)) ( that was cool I put parensyisis in parensyisis!)


	21. mario nomnoms

Foxy: dot, what the hell are thoughs?

Dotsu: plushes! Goatestgoat gave them to me. Look at you foxy your adorable!

Foxy:-_- okay,let's start.

Dotsu:well we only have one question at the moment,but,what ever.

Adrian:puppet and Freddy,why are you so creepy.

Freddy:okay,AM not creepy.

Marionette:my neither!

Dotsu:no,Mario,you are creepy as one likes you.

Marionette:BB likes me! Right BB?

BB:*bites marionette's arm.*

Marionette:*true to shake BB of but fails miserably*BB! Balloon boy get off!

Dotsu:XD okay,I think we are done now. Oh,and,next chapter, we will have 4 New characters(more OCS)


	22. ice cream

Dotsu:hi everyone. And,as promised,we have 4 New characters. This is willow and Lily the flower girls.

Willow:hi!

Lily: I like cupcakes.

Dotsu:this is Drago dragon.

Drago:I hate you all.

Foxy: I taught him everything he knows.=3

Dotsu:and this is Celeste the fairy.

Celeste:Hello.

Dotsu: questions for them will start... when ever they get questions. So,first question.

Foxy's biggest fan:foxy,do you like my name?

Foxy:yes,but I think dot would like to argue.

Dotsu:*clings to foxy* mine!

Mickey:*walks in holding bowl of ice cream* hi dot, what's up?

Dotsu:*claws at Mickey throwing the ice cream to the floor.*

Mickey:*gasps*

Dotsu:*gasps*

Mickey: you killed my ice cream! What in the world.

Dotsu:I am so sorry.

Mickey:what in the world.

Dotsu:I am so sorry.

Mickey: you killed the last and only,ice cream, in the entire house.

Dotsu:*laughs* I am so sorry.

Mickey:* puts head in hands*

Dotsu: can't you just eat ice cream KITTY?

Mickey: ice cream KITTY is my friend,comrade and pal!

Dotsu: those all mean the same thing.-_-

Mickey: I don't care! I will never eat my cat.

Dotsu: it is a cat made out of ice creAm that likes in the , I need to go clear this up. Bye.


	23. don't forget about the new characters!

Dotsu:hi guys we are back! So,it's time to celebrate. Last night, I did the impossible! I beat the night 7!

Foxy: yeah,you set every one on 1 and kelp the mask on almost the entire night.

Dotsu:-_- okay,maybe it wasn't a reasonable victory but I still did it. Now let's move on.

Mikeschmidt:marionettes, who do you despise the most?

Marionette:... Foxy.

Foxy: what did I do?

Marionette: you killed dot before I could.

Foxy: it's not my fault you where being slow.

Marionette: just because AM "all powerful" doesn't mean I can't be Hungry!

Foxy: how does it take you 3 hours yo eat?

Marionette: I was really Hungry okay!

Dotsu: um, okay. Well that's all we got. Keep asking questions, and don't for get about Amy,Drago,willow,Lily,and Celeste!


	24. shitmaster is pissed

Dotsu: hi everyone! We don't have any questions for the new characters but,they can't wait!

Drago:I can.

Dotsu:-_- okay, let's start.

Mitzicrossing: marionette,d-did you know your-my senpai? Oh and dot, I found you on devaintart. How dare you call my baby a shitmaster!

Foxy: ahh, God damnit.* hands Mario $20*

Marionette: we made a bet that if I got a girl by the end of the year foxy would give me money. And dot, let's talk about that nickname you gave me.

Dotsu: hehe... listen Mario, I was on night 7, it was 5 and you killed me. I also scared me. So I was a little ticked. Nothing to be mad about Mario.

Marionette: and what about that time you tried to kill me on Gmod?

Dotsu:um...

Marionette: or yesterday when you blew up BB?

Dotsu: okay,that was not my fault. The bazooka did it!

Marionette: but who was the one holding the bazooka?

Dotsu:well, I was playing as you so, technical you.

Marionette:-_-


	25. the wall is not nomnoms

Dotsu: hi guys, we are back. Oh and Mitsubishi, me and Mario read your story. He can't wait for the next chapter!

Marionette:me and chi as a couple is illogical!

Dotsu:... yeah he can't wait for the next chapter! Oh and...*turns to Bonnie*Bonnie I just want you to know you are why to good she Justin beiber!

Bonnie: ... what?

Amy: she likes watching this crap on YouTube. How to make five nights at freddy not scary.

Bonnie: um... can we start now?

Mikeschmidt:dotsu, what is this about blowing up BB?

Dotsu:um, hehe. Well... I was playing game with my friend,and I walked into the office and BB was there but I thought he was Freddy since I didn't know where Freddy was.

FREDDY:WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT ME WITH A BAZOOKA?!

Dotsu:freddy,we both know I hate you.

FREDDY:;_;

Dotsu: .^.

Mikeschmidt:Drago,are you excited you are about to be asked your first question?

Drago:no.

Celeste:Drago,you are such a hater.

Mitzicrossing:mangle:are you aware YOU are the GREAT, the LENGENDARY, the ONE AND ONLY SPIDER FOX?!

Mangle:yes.

Foxy: oh good, you found your voice box. I will be right back.*walks out of room* DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!*walks back in.

Mitzicrossing:BB:did you know I hate you.

BB:*licks wall*nom

Dotsu:I honestly don't think he cares.

Hai dere: willow,what is your hair color.

Willow:ginger.

Lily:same here.

Dotsu:they are almost twins, but they both have a flower in their hair. Willow's is pink and Lily 's is purple.

Don't ask:Drago,so foxy mentored you?

Drago: no, we just hang out a lot.

Tehgoetestgoat:BB,can I have some of your WAFFLES?

BB:mine!

Dotsu: I guess not. Well-BB the wall is not food! Okay,bye guys!


	26. strawberrys

dotsu: hi guys and we arew back. mitzi, I would ask goldy, but I also read that comic, and questioned goldy about like 9 times.(glares at gold)

gold: I swear I didn't do anything!

Marionette: before we start, DOTSU STOP KILLING ME ON GMOD!

Dotsu:STOP TELEPORTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!*pulls out bazooka*

Marionette:what are you-*BOOM*

Everyone::0

Dotsu: what?

FREDDY: YOU JUST BLEW UP MARIO!

Dotsu: oh don't worry. He is a fictional character and should reanimate in about 24 hours =3 good thing there are KNOW questions for him!

Freddy: you can't just-*BOOM*

Foxy: =0 =3*hugs Doris* thank you!

Tehgoetestgoat: BB how does the wall taste?

Balloon boy:*licks wall* strawberry.

Dotsu:um... Okay. Well, that's all we have today. Bye!


	27. gaylord

Dotsu: hi guys, we are back. So, last time I blew up Mario. I am happy to tell you he is back, so is Freddy. But, I accedently blew up foxy on Gmod thinking it was Freddy.=3

FREDDY: you are really addicted to that bazooka aren't you?

Dotsu: yes yes I am.

Solarwolf64: Mario, do you do any plumbing?

Marionette: see dot, I told you that nickname was a bad idea.

Dotsu: would you like me to go back to shitmaster?

Marionette:no...

Dotsu: at least your not like gaylord over there.

Toy Freddy: okay, just because you found that something borrowed something gay, doesn't make it true.

Dotsu: I was talking about the other one.

Toy Bonnie: What?!

Bonnie:gasp, that should of been his nickname! Bob is stupid let's call him gaylord!

Dotsu: okay!

Toy Bonnie:=(


	28. incoming bros?

Dotsu: hi guys we are back!

Fnaf foxy:what happened to the 5 children?

FREDDY: no idea.

BB:nomnoms

Everyone:0_O

Fnaf foxy: why is BB so crazy?

BB:*eats a desk* nom nom!

Dotsu: Freddy Isn't very good at hiding his coffee. Or beer...

Bonnie:... can I try that?

Dotsu:NO! Well I guess we should- BONNIE I SAID NO!

Bonnie::(

Fnaf foxy: is the creator of the game kinda messed up?

Dotsu: who, Scott? No not at all. But, the game is based off the real pizzeria. Not all the crap just the characters. I don't know who he came up with it but I love him for doing it!

Xpersonpersonpersonx:hey Doris, I know your brothers, and I just want to know if we will ever be able to ask them questions?

Dotsu:um, sure I guess. If I can get Raph to. So, I guess if any questions come I could get them in here.


	29. bazooka trouble

Dotsu: Hello everyone and we are back. So today, we have a dare! So,um... goldy I now give you may bazooka. You must-

Golden Freddy:COOL!*takes bazooka and shoot randomly*

BB:*BOOM*

Dotsu:*face palm* you are supposed to hit Mario.

Goldy: oh, okay!

Foxy:*BOOM*

Goldy: oops.

Dotsu:... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later

Dotsu:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FREDDY: you done?

Dotsu:hang on...OOOOOOOOOOOOO and now AM done! Did goldy shoot Mario yet.

FREDDY: yeah. After he shoot toy Chika, Chika, toy Bonnie, and toy Freddy.

Goldy:um, here dot, you should probably take this back.

Themeoftheuniverse:goldy, do you have a crush on mangle?

Goldy: dotsu can I have the bazooka back?

Dotsu: just, just deal with it. Okay that's all we have today. Don't forget, I will now be taking questions for my brothers. So, next chapter will be out as soon as the others reanimate.


	30. XD

Dotsu:ello!

Regularshowmemorbilila:foxy, are you and mangle related?

Foxy: ... I guess so. Since they took parts from us and put them in the new ones, yes I guess so.

Xpersonpersonpersonx:dotsu, dare ya to draw a chibi version of yourself and but it on devaintart!

Dotsu: ... sure!

Killermuffin: so, who is leader now? Toy Freddy or freddy?

Both: me! No me!

Freddy: I was leader first!

Toy freddy: well, AM leader now!

Marionette: hey, I should be leader! I gave you all life!

Dotsu:pttf... pttf... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

Marionette: what?!

Dotsu: nothing XD

Foxy,Amy,both chikas, toy Bonnie: CD

Bonnie: ... oh XD

Freddys: *still glaring at each other*

Marionette: what?! What's so funny?!

Bonnie: gave them life'S

Everyone: shut up Bonnie!

Marionette:... oh shit! Fuck me...

Balloon boy: I will!

Marionette: wait, no that's not what I meant!*runs around rooms*

Balloon boy:*runs after him*

Marionette: MITZI SAVE ME!&!

Dotsu:CD okay guy. So I don't know about you, but here in the USA, Christmas is next , next time you see us, it will be a Christmas special. Don't ask anything, because the next chapter will not have any questions!*grins evilly and happily at the same time*

Foxy: oh God no! I know that face! No dot please! Have mercy!


	31. 12 days of chirstmas

Dotsu: hi guys! So, Christmas is coming up next week and OMG so excited! Today, I need to talk to you guys. I was going to have some funny Christmas party, but instead we are going to have the 12 days of Christmas! All of my favorite can some are gathered so you can asked them questions! This will be 12 chapters long not including this!So, we have fnaf, tmnt,pokemon,slenderman, mlp,fairy tail,corspe party, soul eater,and the phantom of the opera!

Soul: this is so uncool, why do I have to be here?

Blackstar: oh come on soul, you know you like it!

Phantom: Christine, we don't you love me?!

Christine: I do!

Phantom:=)

Sachiko:so, can I kill them now or... what?

Happy: dotsu, do you have any fish?

Dotsu:um, no?

Slenderman:... ...

Dotsu: oh, come on slendy, it will be fun! Anyway, you guys know the drill! Ask ask ask!


	32. first day of chirstmas

Dotsu: on the first day of Christmas, the animatronics gave to my A NIGHTMARE ABOUT MARIO!

Mikeschmidt:dotsu's brothers, on a scale of one to 10, how annoying are you.

Donnie:well-

Dotsu: I think I should answer that. The guys don't understand how stupid they can be , leo...7, raph...5, donnie... 3, and Mickey... 9!

Xpersonpersonpersonx:death the kid, how do you feel about phantom?

Kid:*looks at phantom* YOU UNSYEMETRICAL SON OF A BITCH! PATTY, GUN PLEASE!

PATTY: *transforms*

Phantom:*BOOM*

Christine:NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dotsu: wow, okay! I have a question for goldy!Do you like unicorns?

Goldy: okay, just because mitzi said it, doesn't make it true!

Dotsu: are you sure?

Goldy: can we please move on?

Killermuffin:dotsu, do you want to build a snowman?!

Dotsu:... I will kill you, cut off your face, feed it to BB, shove YOU body in a freddy suit, cut off you head and limps, take out your organs, throw them in a river, and feed your body to the vultures!

Everyone:0_o

Dotsu:what?

Marionette:n-nothing!


	33. second day of chirstmas

Dotsu: on the second day of Christmas, the animatronics gave to me, TWO FREDDY FAZBEARS, AND A NIGHTMARE ABOUT MARIO!

Killermuffin:dotsu, if you where to choose theme songs for the animatronic, which songs to who?

Dotsu:um, foxy would be monster, Bonnie would be I don't wanna grow up, Mario would be it's been so long(in my eyes, the song is about him) BB would be beer is good,goldy would be unaffected,Freddy would be he fnaf song, toy Freddy would gandom syle, Chika would be pretty cake, toy chika would be milkshake,toy Bonnie would be I can't change,mangle would be circle you... and that's it.

Ren: oh I love that's song! Circle you!

Dotsu: oh yeah, I forgot about the vocaloid fandom... Well, I guess they are here now!

Marionette: why did I have to come here. You know how I feel about Don!

Donnie: wait?

Dotsu: oh it's fine, he isn't a terrorist anymore now is he?

Donnie:WHAT?

Marionette: what if he becomes one again?

Donnie: WHAT?!

Dotsu: oh it's fine, as long as him and Mickey share a soul it's fine!

Mickey and donnie: WHAAAT?!

Dotsu: well shit...


	34. third day of chirstmas

Dotsu:on the third day of Christmas, the animatronics gave to me, THREE SENPAIS,TWO FREDDY FAZBEARS, AND A NIGHTMARE ABOUT MARIONETTE!

Xpersonpersonpersonx:ash, why you no hit that?!

Ash: is this about all that withdrawn stuff?

Dotsu:what else would it be about?

Fazzy:foxy, did you cause the bite of 87?

Foxy:*walks out of room* I don't wanna talk about it...

Dotsu:s-senpai! Come back foxy!*runs after him*

PATTY:ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh right in the FEELS!

Kid: not a Good time patty.

Marionette:sigh, the memories... I remember the day foxy first stayed in his Curtin. When Freddy losted it. When foxy bite her...

Chika:and it was such a beautiful day too...

Bonnie:every one was having fun.

FREDDY: then he...

Balloon boy: I like pie!

Marionette: well, since Dotsu isn't here. See you guys later!


	35. fourth day of chirstmas

Dotsu: on the fourth day of Christmas the animatronics gave to me, FOUR PARTY ROOMS,THREE SENPAIS,TWO FREDDY FAZBEARS AND A NIGHTMARE ABOUT MARIONETTE!

Mitzicrossing:golden Freddy, do you like pink fluffy unicorns?

Golden freddy:sigh, why just, just why?no I dont. Mario your senpai is nuts!

Marionette:*troll face*

Dotsu:oh also*hugs marionette*What has godly done to you?!

Marionette:what? Oh is this that dumb comic again. I told you, I am more powerful then gold.

Dotsu:are you sure?

Marionette:yes

Dotsu:well in that case*hugs foxy* your alive!

Foxy:WHAT?!

Dotsu:nothing... Okay so guys. That's all we have. Don't forget about the other fandoms. Vocaloid, soul eater, corspe party,fairy tail,pokemon,mlp,tmnt, and phantom of the opera! And the ocs, Amy,Drago,celeste,willow and lily!


	36. fifth day of chirstmas

Dotsu:on the fifth day of Christmas the animatronics gave to me,FIVE MURDERED CHILDREN!FOUR PARTY ROOMS,THREE SENPAIS,TWO FREDDY FAZBEARS AND A NIGHTMARE ABOUT MARIONETTE!

Mitzicrossing:phantom,why don't you love me?!

Phantom:because I love Christine.*hugs Christine*

Marionette:I-I thought you where my bae!

Dotsu:um, Mario. You are getting feels all over the couch.

Marionette:*looks down at pink glitter* um... Sorry.

Dotsu:oh also, goldy, stop being a douche.

Gold:what did I do?!

Dotsu:... I can't remember. But I know I hated it, BUDDER freddy!(minecraft reference)

Gold:why do you hate me?!

Dotsu:because your a douche. Besides I-! MARIO!YOU ARE STILL GETNG FEELS EVERYWHERE!

Foxy:*inches away*

Xpersonpersonpersonx:dotsu, with the theme song thing, what about the ocs.

Dotsu:... Well, Amy would be its a small world, Drago would be boulevard of broken dreams-

Foxy:oh I love that song. I walk a lonely road

Drago:the only one that I have ever known

Foxy:don't know where it goes but am the only one and I walk alone

Drago:*smiles*my shadows the only one who walks beside me

Foxy:my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating.

Drago:sometimes I wish that one of them will find me

Foxy,Drago:till then I walk alone!

Everyone:0_o

Drago:what?

Dotsu:you-you smiled... HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD

Drago:just because AM emo, doesn't mean I can't smile.

Dotsu:alright... now before I sign out, me and Bonnie have a special announcement...

Bonnie:DOTSU IS MY BAE!

Dotsu:BONNIE IS MINE!

FREDDY:so you finally stoped hiring on foxy?

Dotsu:yeah...


	37. sixth day of Christmas

Dotsu:on the sixth day of Christmas the animatronics gave to me,SIX EASTER EGGS,FIVE MURDERED CHILDREN!FOUR PARTY ROOMS, THREE SENPAIS,TWO FREDDY FAZBEARS, AND A NIGHTMARE ABOUT MARIONETTE!

Xpersonpersonpersonx:dotsu, show the animatronics... the stuff!

Dotsu:... I know where you live ya know!But... I guess.*takes out phone and goes to pictures, shows the animatronics*

Foxy:oh god, he'll no

Bonnie:... nope

Marionette:damn, that's scary foxy an-

Bonnie:dont, say, anything!

FREDDY:XD

Chika:uw

Dotsu:not showing the others. I finally forsee death...

Killermuffin:soul, so, you dating blar, or what?

Soul:*nose bleeds*

Dotsu:nice!

Killermuffin:why did Bonnie have to be the one going evil?

Bonnie:wait what?!

Dotsu:um... it's another story am doing. Fnaf family , I choose Bonnie bbecause I thought, okay I need someone who no one would ever imagine would hurt the other , I was debating over balloon boy and Bonnie. Then am just like we'll balloon boy is to small and stupid to do something like that. So I was all like Bonnie, you gonna be a bad/good guy!

Bonnie:wait what are we talking about?!

Dotsu:um... n-nothing?


	38. nope

Dotsu:hi eveyone. We are back to our normal ways now.

Xpersonpersonpersonx:show them the other pictures.

Dotsu:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm*takes out phone*

Foxy:whoawhoawhoa wtf!

Bonnie:... mmmmm

Marionette:... wtf?!

Freddy:... oh

Chika:AHHHHHHHHH

Foxy the plush:dot, do you have a youtube account?

Dotsu :yes. Same user name. I use the same user name for everything! But if you find someone being really rude for no reason, that is most NOT me. I

try to be nice to everyone.

Killermuffin:what was the picture from last chapter?

Dotsu:it was-

Bonnie:nope nope nope nope*puts hands up and walks out of room* nope nope nope


	39. Chapter 39

Dotsu:hi eveyone. We are back to our normal ways now.

Xpersonpersonpersonx:show them the other pictures.

Dotsu:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm*takes out phone*

Foxy:whoawhoawhoa wtf!

Bonnie:... mmmmm

Marionette:... wtf?!

Freddy:... oh

Chika:AHHHHHHHHH

Foxy the plush:dot, do you have a youtube account?

Dotsu :yes. Same user name. I use the same user name for everything! But if you find someone being really rude for no reason, that is most NOT me. I

try to be nice to everyone.

Killermuffin:what was the picture from last chapter?

Dotsu:it was-

Bonnie:nope nope nope nope*puts hands up and walks out of room* nope nope nope

Tehgoatestgoat:foxy what is your favorite food?

Foxy:chicken

dotsu:okay guys so before I sign off.*takes out bazooka*

Toy bonnie:*boom*

Dotsu:thats what you get for hurting bae bitch

!


	40. oh boy

dotsu:h-hello eveone a-and we have a little surprise. the only ones who know about it is me, foxy,freddy, and mario. p-please w-welcome are guest.*gulps* purple guy.

purple guy:*walks in* hi guys!

bonnie:ho shit no!

toy freddy:*eyes widen* your s-still alive?!

chika, toy chika:AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

TOY BONNIE:... oh... oh my god.

foxy:sorry we didn't tell you guys.

bonnie;h-he's a murderer! why would you let him in here?!

dotsu:people have been requesting him. I thought it might be a little fun.

toy bonnie:kid, has anyone ever told you ya mentel.

dotsu;... yes!okay guys, we dont have any questions at the moment. so this is all we have. start asking purple guy, or as I call him,vince, some questions!


	41. seriously

Dotsu:hehe hi everyone!

Shadowplaysgames:you guys excited for fnaf 3?!

Dotsu:holy shit yez! And to all those fuckers who where geting my hopes up about the trailer coming out on chirstmas (whitch it didn't) I will have you know I emailed scott and he said we hasn't and wound start working on fnaf 3 until new year!So no more bullshit alriht!

Raphs:*walks in holding impalled squirrel*thats the 5th damn squirrel this week how is doing this?!

Purple guy:*smiles*

Dotsu:vince we talked about this! Okay guys got to go! Sorry its so short!


	42. xpersonpersonpersonx

dotsu:hi guys!

darkfreddy101:purpler guy, why do you kill?

purple guy:everyone's a little insane.

dotsu;sometimes you sound like sensei...

xpersonpersonpersonx;dotsu, mycro is standing out side the window. I am beside him.

dotsu:*looks out window* WTF

me:why are you here!now I have to come out here and do all this shit!

dotsu;both of you go away!sorry, dustin is a little mentel, and his oc is creepy... and then person who writes thhis is here.

me:hi!if anything goes wrong I will most likely be out here. also*looks at foxy and bonnie* dotsu, you get bonnie I get foxy.

dotsu:alright!

foxy:run!

bonnie:8runs away* fangirl attack~!


	43. READ THIS

dotsu;hi everyone! now, I have a very specail annoucment. if you have a devanitart account or like getting on devanitart, you most likely already know about this. but, I promised a few friends I would spread the word. here is the word.(this is most likely the surous you will every see dot)if you find a downloadable game for computer called five nights at freddys 3 do not, I repeat do NOT download it! its a fake. I haven't looked at it, but some people are saying that it says scott cawton made it. he didn't! and one of the characters is someones STOLEN oc! sugar the cat, is candy the cat! someone's oc! we do not have any questions today, but you are welcome to ask about this is you need to! thank you


	44. grape juice

dotsu:happy new year everyone!

hai dere;purple guy, why are you purple?

dotsu;he is made of grape juice!duh!

foxy;dot, that is just... no

dotsu;what if I emailed scott/am going to do that right now!sorry this is so short guys. we didn't have a questions...


	45. bae stealer

Dotsu:HAPPY NEW year!

Lolzsthehawk:*walks in and takes doxy and bonnie* MINE

Dotsu:*stares at doorway*(realization in 3...2...1) GET BACK HERE WITH BAE AND SENPAI!*runs out then pops back in*oh yeah*throws box to toy bonnie*someone got you a present!*runs out room again*

toy bonnie:opens box*what the-BOOM*

chika:oh haw much bonnie would love to see nth his...


	46. am still here

XDotsuIits raining tacos

Bonnie:from out of the sky

Dotsu:tacos

Balloon boy:no need to ask why

Willow:just open your month

Lily:and close your eyes

Dotsu:its raining tacos

Chika:its raining tacos

Golden freddy:all over the street

Chika:all you can eat

Bonnie:lettuce and shells

Dotsu:cheese and meat

Dotsu, bonnie, golden freddy:ITS RAINING TACOS

Chika:nomnomnomnomnomitynom

Dotsu:its like a dream

Chika:nomnomnomnomnomitynom

Balloon boy:bring your sour cream!

Dotsu:okay that was fun. Now for a speacail announcement! Marionette, mitzi, I beleive you two have a child!

Marionette:I adopted BB!

Purple guy:can I play with his organs?

Marionette:...NOOOOOOOOO

Xpersonpersonpersonx : dot, who did you get permission from to get the ani atronics to do this?

Dotsu:flashback!

Dotsu want into the was siting at he desk, taking his shift.

"Hey mike, can I take 4he animatronics out for a few hours?"

"Sure."

Dotsu:mike is a terrable security also, if you hhaven't already, go to . there is a surprise waiting for you

Freddy :*voice gets deep and demonic*am still here


	47. ironic tacos

Dotsu:hi!

Mitzicrossing:bae, do u want a muffin?

Marionette:sure.

Dotsu:um...*goes on laptop and shows everyone a creepypasta*

Marionette:um... never... never mind!

Golden freddy:am go on diet now...

Dotsu:okay moving on!

Xpersonpersonpersonx:hey K, how did you create dotsu?

Me:you have to drag me out here don't you dustin? ... I needed a OC for then I r re ally liked this anime called fairy I thought, well, why not

Make it a little like thats when I created a new hybreed! The kangni! A cat with dragon wings and bunny ears.I was originally going to go with mouse ears, but then I decided to go with bunny ears hard back has choosing a name.I was going to go with Rachel. But then I remebered! I already have a OC named I startedthink about all of my favorite cats, fairy tail, and this was before fnaf came out, so I didn't incinclude any of I started thinkingnof my favorite , naitsu, and donnie! I compine the words and so dotsu hollyleaf was born! I was originally going to name her raven my other favorite character, ravenpaw.

Otsu:=D

Turtlegamer:golden freddy, do you want a taco?

Goldy:mmmmmm tacos.

Me:sorry to intrude, but the ironic thing about goldy loving tacos is that, I have a friend, his favorite character is golden freddy, his last name is bell so sometimes we call him taco, his favorite he really likes tacos too!


	48. so eones going to die today

EhheMarionette:uh...hi ...um...we don't know where dotsu is at the moment so-

(Dotsu and toy freddy ran was chasing toy freddy)

Dotsu:AM GONNA KILL YA YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Toy freedy:AM SORRY, AM SORRY!

dotsu:"sorry" does not excuse this!

Toy freddy:I already told you! It was a act of compassion!

Dotsu:tearing someones arm off isn't compassionate!

Freddy:okayokayokay! What happened?

Dotsu:he ripped bonnies arm off!

Toy freddy:shes delusional!

Dotsu:no am not!

Toy freddy:its a comic! Its not real!

Dotsu:how do you know?!

Toy freddy:I would never do that!

Bonnie:*looks at arm* um...

*one hour later*

Dotsu:hi guys*where back! Its all good!*glares at toy freddy*

Toy freddy:*shrinks away*

Zavian319:foxy, what does the fox say?

Foxy:you have a 10 secong head start...go!

Dotsu:okay thats all we have.

Marionette:HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAE!


	49. cupcakes

BONUS SCENE

Dotsu:jeff, no

Jeff da killer:senpai?

Dotsu:no, jeff, jeff...bad...no

Jeff the killer:hug, senpai?

Dotsu:no...I can see the knife in your pocket! No!

Jeff the killer:; A;

Dotsu:hello everyone!

Xpersonpersonpersonx:chika, can you make me cupcakes?

Chika:sure!

Dotsu and gold:*GASP*

(Warning! The following will only be understood by bronys and pegesisters!)

Dotsu:*begins singing*first you take a cup of flour!

Golden freddy:*begins singing*add it to the mix!

Dotsu:now you take a little something sweet not sour!

Golden freddy:add a touch of salt, just a pinch!

Dotsu:um...something something something...

Gold:add a teaspoon of vanilla!

Dotsu:add a little more and you count to four!

Gold:and you never get your filla!

Dotsu:cupcake!

Gold:so sweet and tasty!

Dotsu:cupcakes!

Gold:don't be too hasty!

Pinkie pie:*walks in* cupcakes! Cupcakes cupcakes cupcake!

Dotsu:PINKIE! What are you doing here?

Pinkie:I have a message for marionette! Turns to marionette:your number is up! You have 1 day.I can't wait! Never tryed animatronic before!

Marionette:*eyes widden in horror*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO8OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*one hour later*

Marionette:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dotsu:you done?

Marionette:my life is done tomorrow!

Pinkie:got ya! It was just a joke silly!

Dotsu:you been prNked by a pink genus!

Marionette:am going to kill you for this!

Zavain319:what happened to phone guy?

Dotsu:oh yeah! He still goes to work! He just doesn't work.

Fox:he be died bitch!

Dotsu:well, kind a ghost! Thats all we got!oh also, mario, we lied! Derpy wants some muffins!

Marionette:mmmmmm


	50. calling all voice actors

Dotsu:hi guys! Marionette is nno t here and "pinkameana"are playing a little prank on hima t the moment!

Meanwhile

Marionette was running around a room. Pinkie pie was chasing after him, she was holding a was screaming.

Pinkie pie stoped running and moved out of the was still running.

Meanwhile is over.

dotsu:yeah...okay! Today we have a-

CRASH

FOXY:um...what was that?

Dotsu:don't was just Jeffery!

Golden freddy:...wait...YOU LET THAT THING IN HERE?!

DOTSU:he's not a thing! He is still a human a little...crazy.

Golden freddy:psyco is more like it.

Dotsu:...okay welcome...jeff the killer!

Jeff:hi!

Dotsu:he is going to be here for a few chapters.

Guest:bonnie, how do you teoeport?

Bonnie:I don't! Cause am a ninja!

Guest:bonnie, why do you like puting your face right up against the camera?

Bonnie:dotsu' reaction is priceless!

Foxy:bonnie, dont forget what happened last time you did that.

Dotsu:*unsheaths claws*

Bonnie: :/

Dotsu:mmhmokY guys, before I go, relly special announcement! I will be buting this on youtube! But, I need some vioce Ctors! So, all you need to do is pm me, and I will gi you more details! But, if you dont havevey a account, then just contact me on devanitart! Same username! Rally hope you guys will try out!


End file.
